how do you chose between your head and heart?
by lil.xXdaughter-of-athenaXx
Summary: bella,edward&alice were best friends but when they go to high school that all changes edward becomes a jerk and falls out with bella, but what happens when its carlisle and esmes aneversary whith bella and edward's new conquest in the same room AH
1. Chapter 1

**_an: disclamer i do not own anything exsept the plot... sorry for my mistakes my spelling can be bad at times, also i will try to uypdate as soon as poible. xXlilXx_**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

I watched as Edward Cullen walked my way, waiting for the comment i knew was coming. "bitch" he said as he walked past, i looked down what happened. "Hey bells" i looked up already knowing who it was Alice Edwards's twin, she was standing at her locker next to mine, and she studied my outfit as always

"Hey" she looked at my face for a minute. "What's up?" she asked i just shook my head in a nothing way, she raised her eyebrows at this. "ready oh mom and dad want to have a meal to celebrate their anniversary" i juts looked at her "your invited as they see you as there other daughter" she shook her hand in front of my face "Bella ... Isabella" i looked at her "are you gonna come?" "Will he be there with Lauren?" she knew immediately who i meant she just nodded "i dunno Alice i dont want it to be awkward" she just looked at me "it won't i promise come on we need to go shopping come on" i just followed her to the car. The school let us out at 2 on Fridays it took 1 hour to get to the mall normally but with Alice at the wheel it took 30 mins she was silent so i just thought how much things had changed between me, her and Edward we used to be best friends but that was before we started high school,

_***flash back***_

"**cant**** catch me" i shouted as i ran past Edward " wanna bet" he said chasing me we were laughing we ran until we were to tired so we lay down side by side " best friends forever" "nomater what" i said after he said that Carlisle came " come on you two dinners ready" we got up and went for dinner**

**End of flash back **

We had arrived at the mall same as always i get dragged to different shops get told to try stuff on then hours later we go home a couple of hours later with lots of bags it has always been like this with Alice but i use to have him to talk to on these trips and save me whenever she wanted to play Barbie Bella but that also changed.

_***flash back***_

"**Bella i wanna go shopping?" Alice asked giving me the look "Alice were talking go away" Edward said "no you guys never play with me anymore" she looked at me "please Bella pwity please" she used to puppy dog look "ok fine as long as Edward comes too" her whole face lit op as she ran into the room and grabbed our hands "thank you bells" i just smiled at her !im gonna get you back" Edward said looking at me "game on" we all laughed as we got into Carlisle car.**

**End of flash back **

**xX 2 hours later Xx **

"ally what time is the meal?" i asked after looking at my watch "7 why?" "its half four and it takes half an hour to get home so then it will be 5 when we get there" i trailed of as she squealed "that means only 2 hour getting us both ready come on" she paid for the shoes then we ran out to the car with 4 bags each. On the way back we just listened to music when y favourite song came on so we sang along. When we got back to her house we ran up stairs 1 hour later she had finished the torture and i looked at myself in the mirror while Alice went to get her dress on i had a black dress with purple and blue shoes this was all put together with purple and blue smoky eyed effect makeup my hair was straight and just left down "wow Alice thanks i love it" i heard he laughter "knew you would now what do you think" she came out with a purple dress with black spots on it with tights and black shoes and Wight and pink make up on she left her hair in its spiky pixy style it was 5 to 7 by this point "come on Alice we have 5 mins before we need to go" she grabbed our bags and passed me my camera "thanks now let's go" as we walked down the stairs we could hear every one talking i got nervous Alice must have sensed it as she grabbed my hand "calm down they won't say anything this weekend i promise" i just nodded and carried on walking. When we got to the bottom of the stairs i could see Esme first she had a smile on her face next to her was Carlisle then i saw Lauren she had a really short dress on with leopard print on it Edward was linking arms with her laughing "Bella" i turned to Esme "hey happy anniversary" i said as she hugged me " thanks for coming tonight it means allot" i smiled at her "look at our bellsie all grown up" Carlisle said coming to hug me "hey im only a day younger than Alice." He chuckled " still you look happy" "thanks happy anniversary" i said hugging him "pictures" Esme said pulling my hand into the living room " ok ill take them" i said as always i love taking photos !ok but you have to be in some to" i just nodded "ok if i get one of you 4 first" Edward stayed next to Lauren as Carlisle Esme and Alice moved " Edward that does mean you too" aloe said pulling her brothers hand to get him in the picture " ok have Alice and Edward in the middle for 1 then next to each of you in another" they all got into perdition "smile" took i showed them then they swapped places with their parents i took that one " only Carlisle and emu now" the kids moved and the adults smiled at each other i took one then and another one of them smiling at the camera " okay silly pose" they stuck there tongs out i took that " Edward Alice" they swapped and both smiled i smiled to remembering to good days " and a silly one" they both did the us wall pose for them i took that "ok my turn with the camera young lady" Carlisle said i handed it to him "is this the one we got you last year" i nodded "i love it thank you again" "stop thinking us" he said while patting my hair " ok girls" we all go infant of the camera and smiled he took that "silly" me and Alice looked at each other and did out pose "why then I'll look stupid" Lauren said "thats the point" she just folded her arms "ok Lauren off Edward on and in high order" this meant Edward had to stand next to me we all smiled then for the silly one we all stuck our tongs out to see whos was reddest like we did when we were little. When the pictures had finished we started to head for dinner. (_**PICTUES OF THE DRESSES ON MY PROFILE**_)

* * *

**_AN: hey please review eaven if you think that it isnt good then i can_****_know if i should continue xXlilXx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i do not own TWILIGHT i only own the plot.**

**also thanks to SassyGrlx92x for reviewing x i took your advise and i hope this is better **

**also does any one know how to uplode pictures onto my profile/ **

**xXlilXx  
**

**Chapter 2**

On the way to dinner i was in the back of the car with Alice and Edward Lauren was on Edward's knee and Carlisle and Esme were in the front

"can you 3 remember this time a few years ago when you had Charlie drive us so it would be a surprise" Esme asked us i could it was before my mum and dad got a divorce

"Yep they were the good days" Alice answered for me

"How is Charlie bells? I haven't seen him in a while" Carlisle asked

"He's good he's been staying at la push more and more im sure there's something going on between him and sue but every time i ask he changes the convocation." Everyone laughed apart from Edward and Lauren

"Yea he seemed fine when he gave you that ticked eddiepooh" Lauren said i nearly pissed myself laughing but Esme's face as she turned around

"You got a ticket?" she asked clearly unaware of this Edward just put his head down and muttered a thanks to Lauren

"Anyway have you two been up to much?" i asked them

"No not really just working." Carlisle said but Esme smiled

"Im working on a new project but im having a bit of trouble would you mind helping me Bella?"

"no of cause not" i8 loved helping Esme she's like my mum ever since mine walked out on us she has been there for me with everything i need were at the restaurant by now so we all got out the car and walked to our table i was between Alice and Carlisle Edward was sitting opposite me with Lauren and Esme next to him, the waiter came over then

"hi im going to be your waiter for this evening what can i get you to drink?" he said looking at me and Alice the whole time Edward coughed "ill have a coke what about you" he asked Lauren "ill have sparkling water thanks" she said Alice piped up then "ill have a Oreo milkshake please"

"Please can i have an Oreo milkshake to" Edward chuckled

"Can i change mine to that as well to please" Lauren just looked at him in disgust "what there amazing from here" i nodded ageing with him

"Can we have you white zinfandel wine please" Carlisle said for him and Esme just like old times

"Ok so just to be sure 1 sparkling water, 3 Oreo milkshakes and a bottle of white zinfandel" we all nodded "ok ill bring them over" we all just went silent

"So Edward a ticket" Carlisle said looking at Edward with an amused expression

"Im going to go powder my nose" Lauren said before leaving the table

"im sorry but i was going to pick Lauren up but she had left her house early so i had to get there faster i was only going 35mph but he stopped me and gave me a ticket we bumped into each other later and he said he wished he didnt have to but he couldn't let me of but i asked him not to tell you guys because i knew you'd be disappointed in me sorry" he said finally

"Ok son its ok but you will be punished you have to ride with Alice and Bella till further notice" he gave me a apologetic look

"Im back did ya miss me" she said as she came and sat next to him again

"Ok here are your drinks and what would you like to order for food?" the waiter asked

"What's the thing with the least calories in this place?" Lauren asked

"Salad but can i please have the mushroom ravioli" he nodded "same for me too" Alice and Edward said at the same time "ill have salad" Esme and Carlisle ordered then he went away

"So Bella" she sneered my name "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not a clue." I said this looking at the table because i knew what i would be doing but didnt want her to know.

"Well me and Eddie are going to la push" i just shrugged it was getting acquired

"Im just gonna go to the loo" i stood up and walked out to the toilets after about 30 seconds Esme came in

"Sorry" i said before i broke down "hey shush you dont have anything to be sorry for she said whilst hugging me

**[EDWARD POV]**

Ugh why am i a dick to Bella she was my best friend for a long time even when i started to change she still was faithful but i just went and chucked it all in her face i didnt even stop Lauren saying that stuff that i knew would hurt her god ive messed up bad it mom and dad's anniversary i know Bella will be upset tomorrow but Lauren didnt need to say anything

"oh my god i just asked her if she was going anything tomorrow" i could tell that Alice was going to say something but i beat her to it

"Shut up you dont even know her so just shut up." I got up then "sorry dad" i said as i walked past him but i continued till i got to the bathrooms i sat down on the bench waiting for them to come out. They came out 5 minutes later "Bella" she looked at me i could tell that she'd been crying "can i talk to you" she just nodded mom just carried on

"Im so sorry that ive been acting like a idiot lately" she smiled at me "im sorry i ruined your parents anniversary but it's just that im fed up with people leaving me" she said whilst sitting down

"what do you mean?" i asked confused "after my mom left you promised that you would always be there for me but that changed when we reached high school you left..." she was cut short by Lauren

"the foods just arrived so if i were you id hurry up so we can eat" Bella just got up and left heading to the table "what were you doing talking to her?"I just walked to the table Bella looked down "hey im talking to you!" she said i just sat down "are you listening to me" Lauren said again i just ignored her and carried on eating

"So bells are you sleeping at ours tonight" dad asked her she just looked at him "your dads at la push tonight again" she looked down sad again

"No ill be fine thanks though" dad shuck his head

"Nonsense you're staying over." We left then after them paying.

**AN: please review so i can know if its good or bad xXlilXx**


End file.
